bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Town
The Town is the closest inhabited settlement to the Wayne and Phantomhive Mansions, located in the country of Equestria on the continent of Belle'Ayn. Overview As a fully functioning town, 'Town' is a main hub of economy and resources for the area in which it resides. Whilst Equestria is home to the pony race, and places such as Ponyville and Canterlot have opened their doors to the new races they have encountered since arriving on Rigel Prima, Town serves as a developed, multicultural environment for all people and beings from the multiverse, as long as they're civilised. It is organized by districts: North, South, East, West, and Central. All of these districts have different zoned features. Central district holds the civic buildings and Central Park. North district is the upper class region. East district is industry-related, with warehouses, factories and a number of shops. South district is the main retail and entertainment area, including the harbour. West district is mostly residential, spreading out into the Western slums. Surrounding most of Town is the Wall, a fully erected barricade around the edges to help control traffic in and out of the area. However, due to mass growth in population, a lot has spread to the outside of the wall, particularly the newer regions of the slums. Order and Peacekeeping Over the years, various factions have come together to help to keep the order within Town, each trying to serve their own purpose in amongst the chaotic nature of the world. Town Police Department For full page, see Town Police Department The Riftguard For the full page, see The Riftguard Apex Force For the full page, see Apex Force Laws and Judicial System The Town does hold trials in regards to murderers, with a strong leaning towards executions if possible thanks to the nature of the world and the gravity of the crime. These trials are done with a standard 12-person jury and a judge, allowing the prosecution and defendant the chance to plea their cases. A standard jail exists in Town to hold prisoners awaiting trial or for punishment for minor offenses. *Unprovoked murder is not accepted in Town, however the Colosseum located in Town does have legal blood sport for show. *Murdering another person out of self-defense is not considered a crime but must be proven to have been warranted. *Gambling has not been readily established *Drug laws have not been extrapolated, though cannabis use in Town is hinted at being acceptable for medical reasons. *The acceptable alcohol consumption age is approximately 18 years old for human characters. *Slavery is not supported in Town and is illegal. Culture General Populace Universally agreed to be a place filled with all sorts of people from all sorts of places and backgrounds and species. Many characters cameo or appear in Town who exist in other forms of media. The Town has always struggled with the dimensional rifts. People have coped or fought off threats prior to the appearance of Wayne Manor in the BLN timeline. However, the temperance of the populace of the Town in regards to the Manor have been shaky at best, a chunk of the population going as far as to accuse the Manor of being the source of the strife the Town faces in recent times. Leadership and Government A Mayoral position who handles the affairs of the city as well as oversee the constant construction and rebuilding efforts of it acts as the main leadership role of Town. Beneath this position is a cabinet of consultants for the sectors of the Town as well as the operators of the safety factions and maintenance divisions. These positions are determined by election. Most taxes civilians pay in Town go towards public rebuilding projects following the chaotic events that lend to the destruction of the city. Civilians who go beyond the call of duty to protect the city and lives are rewarded by the Mayor if he deems the amount of life and damage spared to be worthy of rewarding. History *(Add arcs which heavily involved or affected Town) *Heartless Invasion Arc *Outworld Arc *Millennium Arc *ReverseWorld Arc *Cyborg Nazi Arc Miscellaneous Establishments The following is a list of established shops, buildings, or residences located within the individual districts of Town. Central District Town Hall: The Mayor (PPG) The Museum: Simon Petrikov (Adventure Time) The Library Central Park Town General Hospital Riftguard Headquarters Town Police Department Headquarters Chruch of the Shepherd (Father Lawrence) North District Asylum: (Outskirts; hidden) Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour (Harry Potter) Hazel Naut's House South District The Lips and Leather Bar: Big Gay Al (South Park) Uno's Ice Cream: Nigel Uno (mobile; Codename: KND) Pie's Pie: Pinkamena "Diane" Pie & Oliver Kirkland Aporkalypse Now: A BBQ restaurant, war themed (Due to complaints from veterans, it runs the risk of shutdown) East District Uncle's Antiques: Uncle (Jackie Chan's Adventures) Timef*ck Colosseum FlimFlam's Cider Storage Warehouse: Flim and Flam (MLP:FiM) Vesalius Flowers + Funerals: Andreas Vesalius (Trotty's OC) Nothing but Flowers: A vegetarian restaurant with a aura of class (Due to a fight against a pair of Stand Users, Hueco and Anghel are banned for life from the restaurant.) St. Germain: A sandwich shop as well as a cafe. Serves sandwiches and tea mix Iori Models and Other Hobbies (Gundam Buildfighters) West District The Grassy Knoll Cematary : The Town's graveyard. Category:Locations